<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bet Gone Right by the_wifez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053859">A Bet Gone Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wifez/pseuds/the_wifez'>the_wifez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bet au, Betrayal, Confessions, Discord - Freeform, Fake Relationship, Happy Ending, Kieran from Australia, M/M, Netflix original, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Online Friends, Pining, but not really, has the same problematic undertones as some netflix movies, non-binary, scipio - Freeform, sippycup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wifez/pseuds/the_wifez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a not-so-innocent prank turned bet. Andrew just meant to toy with Scipio a little. The younger boy needed to be taken down a peg or two.</p><p>What happens when they start texting each other every night before bed?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby | Scipio/Andrew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bet Gone Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I stare in horror/great amusement at what my brain came up with and what my fingers decided to write. A blessed curse.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Andrew sighed as he put his phone down. Kieran was still sending weird pictures in the group chat, but he needed to finish that presentation tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the third one this week! I will cry if I have to do another one ever again,” he groaned with his face in his hands. Andrew rubbed his eyes and turned his attention back to the monitor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two hours later, he was finished and still had enough time to play Overcooked with the others. Andrew noticed his phone had gotten 420 notifications since he last checked it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kieran: HAHAHAHAHSGS I TOLD SCIPIO THAT ANDREW HAD A CRUSH ON HIM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cat: Kieran PLS</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jordan: yoooooo</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, Kieran sent another message showing a screenshot of the conversation they had with Scipio. Andrew had seen weirder things he supposed. Anyways, Scipio was rather arrogant and could stand to be knocked down a peg or two. Andrew checked his dm’s and found that Scipio believed what Kieran had said and wanted to confront him on his “feelings.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Scipio: Kieran texted me, they said u had a crush on me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Scipio: we need to talk about this sooner or later... or maybe never but I want to talk about this</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrew stared at his phone thinking carefully about his next words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Andrew: yeah well they were partly right</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Andrew: idk just something about when we played chess those few times</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Scipio: YOU MEAN WHEN I BEAT YOUR ASS haha</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This sent a sharp feeling of annoyance through Andrew’s whole body. He might’ve started to feel bad about playing with Scipio’s emotions, but the younger boy’s words cemented his determination to toy with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them continued texting until Andrew made some excuse and opened up the group chat again. He sent screenshots of his texts with Scipio with only the smallest twinge of guilt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Andrew: the brakes have stopped on this train</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aubrey: Andrew how long are u gunna keep this up</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kieran: he’s gunna break after a day dw</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cat: guys... is this cyber bullying??</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kieran: no</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Steph: yes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kieran: pfft cowards</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Andrew: Kieran what’s that supposed to mean? I’m not gunna break</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kieran: bet u cant pretend to be into him for longer than a month</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aubrey: he might, it’s not like he’ll be dating Scipio</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Andrew: hey</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Andrew: I could date Scipio</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Steph: bet</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kieran: bet</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, Andrew continued texting Scipio every night before going to sleep. He was determined to succeed and rub it in Kieran’s face. They were going to be so wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weeks went by and Andrew learned more about Scipio. His name was actually Toby, and he had a younger sister who he doted on and loved to show off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More time passed and Scipio became Toby. The arrogance that turned Andrew off when they first met turned into a confidence that made him feel warm inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrew was actually beginning to fall for Toby. But he couldn’t admit that to anyone. Kieran still occasionally asked Andrew how it was going with the scheme and believed he was still acting whenever he texted Toby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A month after his first “confession,” Andrew made his mind up to tell Toby the truth after he got off of work. He turned his attention back to his job and pushed his concerns to the back of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Toby had tried to call him three times during his shift. Andrew couldn’t think of why he would call him, and Toby’s only texts said to call him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone only rang for a short moment before he heard Toby launch into a monologue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi! Um, we don’t usually call but I wanted to talk to you and didn’t want to say it through text um. I couldn’t return your feelings the day you confessed- while I guess Kieran confessed- to me. And I couldn’t get it out of my mind so I know that’s why we’ve been texting each other. But now I know that I’ve fallen for you too and if you would like to be my boyfriend??” Toby seemingly used all his lung capacity and took a few shaky breaths after he was finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Andrew cleverly replied. He was shaken to his core. Earlier that day, he was ready to break ties with Toby and wallow with his one-sided feelings. Instead, Toby had just confessed to him as well and wanted to date! “Yes! Yes- I mean, yeah... dating would be nice,” Andrew said with a goofy grin on his face. He knew he looked lovesick and that Kieran would clown him for it if they saw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of Kieran, he went to text them after making tentative plans with his new boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Andrew: I’m done with the bet. Toby is actually really sweet and doesn’t deserve this. It’s real now and we’re dating</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that resolved, Andrew turned off his phone. He knew Kieran would be losing their shit and didn’t want to deal with them just yet. Andrew put his phone on his desk and made his way to his bed. He put on his pajamas and crawled under the cover. He dreamt of picnics and cuddling with his beau under the blue sky.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>